


Thrill of the Chase

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Those damn alien animals!





	Thrill of the Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Foul language (hence the high rating). Anime Crossover.  


* * *

"Get back here you!"

"Slow down before you break something!"

"I'm not going to get hurt!"

"I meant my artifacts!"

"You could help me catch the fucking thing instead standing there holding onto your precious rocks!"

"I've already lost two artifacts to that thing--JACK!"

And like that, both Daniel and I fall to the ground in a heap. In retrospect, I shouldn't have tried to follow the damned animal between Danny's legs. Not that I haven't been there before, but we're usually on a bed when I am.

"Ow...shit. God damn..." 

I groan and roll away, eyes landing on the creature tormenting us. It's simply sitting on top of a bookcase now, watching us, its tail waving back and forth. It's smirking at us, I just know it. Glancing to my left, I see Daniel' s lying on his back, breathing quickly and keeping his arm to his chest. Frowning, I sit up and check myself for injuries. 

I'm fine, other than a few bruises. Daniel, of course, isn't. Carefully, I extract the few artifacts he's still clutching and wince when I see a shard of pottery has embedded itself in his arm. "Fuck."

"S'not that bad." 

Yeah, sure it's not. That's why you're bleeding all over the place and squinching your face. Standing, I guide Daniel to his feet. "Let's get you to the infirmary."

"Jack, the creature-"

"You're hurt. We'll lock it in here a few hours-" I break off my sentence as a horrified look crosses his face. Smart, O'Neill. Lock a hyperactive fox-cat in the only room that's like a museum. "Alright, alright. I'll get it out." I walk Daniel to the door and snag the first person to walk by. "Siler, get Jackson to the infirmary."

"Yes sir." He touches the elbow of Daniel's good arm and starts leading him away. 

Daniel shoots me one pleading look, a final cry to save what remains of his artifacts. Turning back into the office, I see the creature has moved from the bookcase to the top of Daniel's computer screen. It lets out a cry, a sound I 've only heard before from a slide whistle. 

Damn Carter and her insistence that these creatures are harmless. She just had to let them out for some play time. "Alright you, listen up. You're going to sit still and let me put you back in your cage, or I'm gonna use you as target practice." Fuck the Clowians. This thing hurt Danny, even if it was inadvertently. "Got it?"

In response, it dashes around the room, through my legs...and down the hall. Crying all the way.

I grab the zat Daniel keeps hidden in his desk. Alien hunting season has just been declared. I take some comfort in the fact that Carter and Teal'c are in the same boat as me.

* * *

An odd silence has settled between us. Not that that's unusual or anything, especially in Teal'c's quarters, but this...this is an odd silence. Why? Because we're both looking at the pink creature lying on top of Teal'c's bed.

The dead pink creature.

"You killed it."

"Indeed."

"The Clowians won't be happy."

"I am not happy with the Clowians. Or their pets."

Looking around at the remains of Teal'c's room, I think I'll side with him on this one. Candles littering the floor, the book case and dresser toppled over...it's like a hurricane swept through here. Which, considering this particular creature is prone to going crazy and jumping like some mutant rabbit, is not that surprising. It's a pity. I really thought I had these things under control, that containment couldn't be breached.

"Do you need help cleaning up?"

"I do not." He grabs the dead bunny thing--Janpu, that's what it's called--by its ears and holds it out to me. 

I've got to hand it to Teal'c. That thing was hopping all over the place and he nailed it with his staff weapon. Granted, it took a dozen tries and his wall needs quite a bit of repair, but he hit it. Silently, I take the creature and back out of the room.

I hope Daniel and the Colonel are having better luck with the other creature. The, uh...Dasshu. That's it. Weird names for creatures. But then, it's a weird culture. A weird culture that's gonna be pissed about us killing their emissary's pets. Let's just hope the guys can capture the Dasshu alive. How hard could it be to catch something that sleeps twelve hours a day?

My question is answered when a gray blur runs across the hall in front of me, followed by a bellowing Colonel O'Neill firing a zat like he's trying to take down a horde of Jaffa. Okay...maybe the Clowian Emissary will accept one of our rabbits and a cat? Or a dog. The Colonel's good at giving away dogs-

"God fuckin' damnit! Hold still you son of a bitch!"

I look at my dead Janpu. "Ah, the thrill of the chase."

(End)


End file.
